Epilogue Take Two
by Cito-Stercoro
Summary: AU version of the epilogue in DH


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and his friends belong to J. K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: At The Platform

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was as crisp and golden as an apple, as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhaust and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owl hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long now, and you'll be going too." Harry told her.

"Two years, sniffed Lily. I want to go _now_!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove it's way toward the barrier between platform nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" Ginny Weasley, a beautiful red-haired woman, groaned.

"Stop teasing your younger brother, James William Potter." Hermione berated sternly.

"I only said that he _might_ be," said James with a suggestive grin directed towards his brother, "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth..."

James fell silent as soon as he realized he was subject to his mother's petrifying glare. The five Potters and Weasley finally arrived at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the cart from Hermione and rushed straight for the barrier. In an instant, he had vanished!

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to." Ginny said.

"Of course we will!" Harry said, "I'll be wanting a detailed report of all of the mischief I'm sure you've gotten into!" he added with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's antics, "We'll write you every hour if it would make your feel better," she said gently, "Merlin knows that I'll have the time now that you and your brother are out of the house. Maybe it will finally be clean for a change." Hermione paused before sending a significant look towards Harry, "Oh wait, I forgot about the other man of the house."

"Hey, I resent that!" Harry attested.

Albus rolled his eyes at the playful banter of his parents and turned to address Ginny.

"Not _every _day aunt Ginny, James said that most people only get letters from home about once a month."

Ginny snorted at the comment, "Psh" she said, "your mum wrote to James three times a week last year."

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" Albus asked anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"Don't worry son," Hermione said soothingly.

"We'll find them," Ginny added reassuringly.

The vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. There was an uneasy moment of silence that seemed to drift thru the crowd.

"I think that's them, Al," Ginny exclaimed suddenly.

Sharp eyes watched four figures emerge out of the thick blanket of condensation. Their faces finally came into focus when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Albus, and Lily drew closer to them.

"Hi," Albus said sounding immensely relieved.

"Are you ready for Hogwarts, Al?" Rose Weasley beamed radiantly at him.

"I sure hope so…"

"What are you worried about? I'm sure you'll make both of your parents proud!"

Albus smiled weakly, "Thanks, but I'm worried that I might get sorted into Slytherin and..."

"Why does it matter?" Albus took several moments to think through his reply.

"I don't really know…" Rose just giggled.

In the meantime, the older witches and wizards had struck up conversations of their own. "Parked alright then, Harry?" Ron asked. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner." He added accusingly to Hermione.

Hermione retorted quickly, "No, I didn't! I had complete faith in you." Ginny rolled her eyes with a wide smile.

"As a matter of fact," Ron whispered to Harry, "I _did_ Confund him!" Together, the two wizards lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.

"Is Lavender feeling better, Ron?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A little," Ron answered. "She said she still felt under the weather today so I'm on my own this time."

Harry laughed out loud, "Why can't you just make her a Pepper-Up Potion?"

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well you see, Harry, I _would_. Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything to have my beloved wife all better, but it's a little complicated…"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You don't know how to make the potion do you?"

Ron raised his hands in surrender, "It's not my fault! She's the smart one, and our potion supply has run dry."

"Can't you just go to the store?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Well, I tried, but…" Ron laughed nervously, "It's a funny story, heh, you'd be surprised how many brands of Pepper-Up Potion there are and I just didn't want to buy the wrong one…"

"Can you just... oh never mind." Hermione gave up with a frustrated sound.

Harry laughed again, "I hope Lavender gets better, mate. For both of your sakes!"

At the same time, Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, were in an exciting conversation about which house they would be in when they were _finally_ old enough to go to Hogwarts.

James returned excitedly with juicy news on Teddy Lupin and the Potters and Weasley's happily exchanged stories, passed on jokes, and traded playful insults with each other until it was finally time for the children to be on their way.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board." Harry said glancing quickly at his watch.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love," Ginny said as she hugged James.

"Don't forget Headmistress McGonagall or Hagrid either." Hermione reminded him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville and Hagrid and Headmistress McGonagall!"

James rolled his eyes and Harry watched with amusement as his wife and son argued, "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_… and _Headmistress_ McGonagall!? She's almost two hundred years old! How do I give her _love_!?"

"Two hundred!?" Hermione gasped and Harry laughed outright. "I expect you to show _Headmistress_ McGonagall a lot more respect, young man." She berated.

James shook his head slowly. Parents just never understood anything! He decided to redirect his emotions to his poor younger brother.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the threstrals."

"I thought there were invisible? _You said they were invisible!"_

James laughed and quickly received his kiss from his mum and gave his dad a quick hug. With that, he leapt onto the train again and out of sight.

Harry quickly consoled his youngest son and handed him to Ginny.

Ginny gave Albus a kiss on the cheek and said, "See you at Christmas."

Hermione gave her son a tight hug and a quick kiss on his other cheek. "Take care, Al. If anything happens, make sure that you tell Harry or me. Love you!"

"I love you too, mum." He replied sincerely. Then he turned to his father and hugged him tightly.

"Bye, Al." Harry said kindly, "Don't forget, Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel until you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry knew that only this vital moment could force his son to admit the extent of his fears. Crouching down to about eyelevel, he looked at his son carefully. He alone, of Harry's three children had inherited, his mother, Lily's emerald green eyes while his daughter Lily had received her flaming red hair.

"Albus Severus." Harry said quietly. Ginny, being the closest, was the only one to hear him and tactfully picked that moment to pretend to be waving to Rose. "you were named for two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But _just__say--_" Albus protested.

"--Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, then you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me." Harry answered simply.

Albus's face broke into one of wonder when Harry said it. Now, the doors began to close all across the train. Albus quickly finished his goodbyes before leaping into the train. As soon as the door closed behind him, the train began preparing for its departure.

Many students poked their heads out of the carriages and seemed to have their heads turned to stare at a relaxed looking Harry Potter.

"Why are they _staring?_" Albus asked as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron, "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

"No, Ron." Ginny interjected with a small smile, "It's definitely me. Being the rather famous house wife that I am, everyone can't help but look at me!"

Ron had a confused look as he tried to comprehend what his sister had just said. "How is that right, you're not married, Gin?"

Ginny smacked her forehead, Harry and Hermione tried valiantly to conceal their snickers and Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily just laughed.

The train then began to move. Even though it was still inching forward slowly at this point, soon it would reach its maximum speed and usher the eager students to a brand new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Parents walked alongside the train while it crept forward at the station and wish final farewells to their children. The young students craned their heads out of the window and bid their own fond goodbyes.

Harry slowly followed the train and forced himself to wave even though he was struck by a sense of grief that his youngest son was finally rolling away from him.

Finally, the last traces of steam evaporated into the atmosphere as the Hogwarts Express rounded the final corner. The rumbling of its grand engine died off as it settled into the distance. The train continued to follow its course off into the horizon and Harry simply stood there with his hand still hanging in the air.

"He'll be alright." Ginny said from beside him.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightening scar on his forehead with one hand. Hermione reached out from beside him and took his other hand with a firm squeeze. Harry smiled down at her and squeezed in return before finally turning to Ginny.

"I know he will."

Ginny smiled lightly at the couple before she excused herself. "I'm so glad I came with you to see them off. We'll have to do it again next year.

"Definitely" Hermione answered and Harry nodded. Ginny left with a final wave.

Harry finally lowered his hand from his forehead and looked towards Hermione again. She had a questioning look in her eyes, "Are you alright, Harry?" she murmured.

"I'm fine, Hermione." He answered easily and smiled. He squeezed her hand to reassure her before posing his own question. "What about you, though? You've been a little quiet today."

"It's nothing," Hermione answered quickly, but just as swiftly caved under Harry's understanding gaze, "Our children are leaving us, Harry." She said quietly.

Harry nodded in understanding, "They're not gone yet, love. We still have Christmas and summer."

"I still remember when they were just babies. It's so hard to let them go." Hermione sniffled, "Sorry, Harry, it's so illogical to be crying about this. I knew all along that it would happen."

"Hey Hermione," Harry said sternly, "Don't apologize for crying about this. They're our _kids_ and we love them with all of our heart! Let me just tell you that there is absolutely nothing logical about love."

Hermione sniffed a final time before wiping she wiped away her tears quickly. She quickly located Lily who had taken her place a respectful distance away from her parents. She smiled brightly at Harry, "Shall we go then?"

Linking hands with the two most important women in his life, Harry led the way off of the platform.

"Mum, Dad?" young Lily asked hesitantly.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Hermione asked gently.

"Now that James and Albus are both gone, are you two going to be all mushy all the time now?"

Harry and Hermione just blinked at the rather unexpected question. They looked towards each other before laughing loudly. "Aren't we already?" Harry answered innocently. Hermione laughed and Lily just rolled her eyes at her absolutely smitten parents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review all comments, corrections, and suggestions welcome :)


End file.
